The invention relates to a system and a method for playing a game, which system comprises a game unit and a number of mobile terminals which can communicate with the game unit, which game unit is adapted to send a game code to one or more mobile terminals and which mobile terminals are adapted to send at least one game code-related reply message to the game unit, wherein each reply message comprises an identification code of the mobile terminal.
Known systems and methods of this kind are arranged for playing games of chance. An example of such a system is described in WO 01/48712. One drawback of a game of chance is the fact that the level of knowledge and/or dexterity of the player has hardly if any influence on the outcome of the game. The game unit may be of relatively simple design, because the game unit only needs to check the reply message for winning or losing.